The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan
by RaphaelplusMikey
Summary: Time loops with the rebel crew! Wacky shenanigans and insanity in general follow as Ezra tries to keep HIS sanity. Meh, at least it's hardly ever boring. Title is a joke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! If you've read the summary, you probably know what this story is about. Time loops! Just so you can have a general idea, let's explain the basics:**

**Time loops are a phenomenon that happens because the computer running the multiverse, Yggdrasil, crashed. To preserve the universes the adminestrators set everything on a time loop. Meaning a sort of Groundhog Day situation except... much longer. It depends on the loop. There is always one person looping, the Anchor. The Anchor (in this case Ezra) starts looping first and then people start looping depending on their connection to the Anchor.**

**Obviously, this means Ezra loops alone at first. **

**I own nothing, not even the idea of time loops, so don't say I do cuz mua could get in trouble. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chapter 1<strong>

**1.1**

Ezra blinked.

"Dangit, not _again!_" He groaned. "That's it, this is the fourth time I've restarted my life! I'm gonna go crazy if I don't do something different."

He ended up walking to town with a few (possibly illegal) objects and selling them (on the black market) for an obscene amount of money. That done, he got started on equipping his tower with computers.

A few months of online courses and he'd be ready for whatever would come his way.

* * *

><p>"I'm very honored to have you come by," Ezra forced a fake smile as he showed the Empire's representatives his 'public' base.<p>

Somehow he ended up starting an online business, which got the attention of a lot of people… Most notably the Empire. It had taken a year or two for the business to really get on the intergalactic market but once it did his advanced security systems and firewalls were all the rage.

The classes he'd taken covered a lot of things, but he'd taken pretty well to computer programming.

As in, _scary_ well.

In no time he was designing complex computer programs and giving people advice on how to keep their personal systems safe and protected. A few big time business owners had offered to buy his 'products' but they'd never understood that he did everything for fun. It was only when one of them tried to steal his ideas that he realized it wasn't a good thing to be well known.

So he'd found someone willing to market his stuff but still keep his personal life private, making it so that he didn't have to sell everything he made like the others had wanted. At the same time he took all the profits because it was a private business.

Blue Time Corporations was a _very_ profitable company.

Meaning that he had everything he wanted and a lot of things he didn't.

Such as the Empire trying to buy out his company.

Now with how ginormous and influential BT Corps was there was no way they could succeed in forcing him into anything. But at the same time he was very well known as having a neutral stance when it came to the Empire.

Being so important in up and coming technology because of his programs, Ezra's manager had suggested very convincingly that he needed to stay on the good side of the Empire. At the same time they both agreed on not supporting the Empire either (Ezra had made sure his manager was pro-rebellion) because, well, it was the _Empire_.

So Ezra had to play nice and NOT follow his every ingrained instinct to toss the Empire representatives out of his house and set his security systems to 'vaporize'.

"The honor is ours, Mr. Bridger." The man in the lead practically purred. "We are glad you've allowed us to view your systems working at their finest."

Ezra resisted a roll of the eyes. After the first lifetime he'd gotten really good at acting and every ounce of skill was going into this 'visit'. He proceeded to show them around and demonstrate some of his security systems, not directly noticing when one of the woman left the group to wander around herself but instead feeling it with the Force.

He decided to just let her do whatever. Things were getting boring anyways, Ezra never thought he'd miss being shot at while on the run from stormtroopers.

* * *

><p>A few hours later he dodged a laser and bolted away from the group at a dead sprint.<p>

It figures the Empire was trying to blow him up and make it look like an accident. Seriously though, he was the _expert_ on security systems. And not just firewalls either. Did they really think he wouldn't notice the woman trying to plant a bomb?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tablet, using it to section off parts of the building so they couldn't escape. Again, _programming_ _genius_, his bases had some really fun surprises hidden everywhere.

He was about to walk into his main security room but stopped in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow as the people in the room froze.

"So, I'm guessing you're here because of the bomb too?" He said dryly as they stared at him in shock.

"Um, look, I think there's some sort of misunderstanding here-"

"Oh no worries," Ezra walked into the room and waved them off as he went straight to a computer. "I know who you guys are and I know you didn't put the bomb there."

'_Is there some sort of cosmic plan that I meet up with these guys?'_ He thought to himself as the rebels stared some more.

"You do?" Zeb asked and scowled when Sabine hit his arm.

"Mmhmm," He hummed as he clicked rapidly on the keyboard. "Rebels, against the Empire, probably heard 'bout the Empire's plan to blow me up, really wish I'd heard something about that earlier by the way. You know you guys are actually kind of famous. Though the symbol is a dead giveaway."

"Step away from the computer." He stiffened when he felt a blaster at his back.

"Well at least you guys aren't idiots like they were." He shrugged and pointed to the screen where the representatives were milling around angrily in a small room. He turned around to see Zeb's rifle pointed at him. "Look, I'm not going to turn you guys in or anything okay? My company might be neutral but I hate the Empire."

"Wait, _you're _Ezra Bridger?" Hera asked with wide eyes. "You're just a kid!"

He shrugged again, ignoring the blaster poking his chest. "A kid who really _really_ likes programming. I don't really care about the company or anything that comes with it, I just ended up really well known and had to protect my stuff after a few people tried to take it from me." Hera gave Zeb a look and smacked the rifle down.

"Can we get back on topic please?" Kanan said slightly irritated. "Look, you're in danger from the Empire. Since you don't support them they're going to target you. Things like this? Bombs? Bombs are going to be the least of your worries if you stay neutral. The Empire doesn't like the people it wants on different sides."

"I can take care of myself. Plus, I know you just want me away from the Empire so that they don't force me to make things for them." He gave a defiant glare at them all, trying really hard to not succumb to instinct and poke at Kanan through the Force bond. He'd learned that no matter how many times he went through the resets he always kept the bond with his master, even if the other didn't know it.

"That's not the point." Hera interjected with a sideways look at Kanan. "The point is, you're not safe, here or anywhere else the Empire knows about. We can help you to a place that _is _safe, we do things like this all the time."

Ezra nearly smiled at the motherly twilek, he'd missed that in the past couple of years since his last restart.

"I'll go with you…" He trailed off, looking thoughtful and more than a little mischievous. "…_If_ you let me be part of your team."

"No way!" Zeb growled automatically. "We can't have some spoiled brat running around getting in the way-"

"What he means is, it's very dangerous and not the place for someone who's inexperienced." Hera cut the lasat off.

"I'm _not_ inexperienced, trust me on that." He snickered slightly. _'Oh if only they knew…'_ "Plus, you guys could use someone as good with computers and security as I am. Not to mention the Empire _has_ bought a few of my products and nobody knows them as much as I do."

"Uh huh, and what exactly can you do? I bet you don't even know how to use a blaster," Sabine snorted from underneath her helmet.

"So you think." He crossed his arms. "Either way, if you leave me here I can hide myself perfectly well and you guys would still be paranoid the Empire could get me. If you take me with you I get to stick it to the Empire, you guys get an expert hacker, _and_ you don't have to worry about the Empire getting their slimy hands on me."

Ezra waited confidently as they looked at each other, their eyes eventually settling on Kanan to make the decision. He had them right where he wanted them.

Kanan frowned in thought, thinking carefully. Ezra knew that even if he personally didn't want him along, he didn't have much of a choice. And wouldn't regret it later, much less after he revealed his talent in the Force. Which he _would_ be doing. He did NOT like having to pretend the bond didn't exist after having it for several lifetimes.

"I don't like it, but you don't exactly leave us much choice." Kanan shook his head as Zeb gaped.

"Kanan, you can't be serious! He's a freaking _kid!_"

"He's a kid who was smart enough to maneuver us into a corner." Sabine noted with a bit of respect in her voice.

"Thanks." Ezra grinned as he turned back around to the computer. "Just give me a bit to grab my bag and we can leave. _Those guys_ aren't leaving that room anytime soon." He pointed to the screen where they were still stuck in a room as he tapped wildly at the controls. With a final, decisive click a small panel opened and flipped out a small stick. Ezra grabbed the USB and unplugged it, erasing most of the systems functions as he went.

"Did you just sabotage your company's entire mainframe from the inside out in a manner of seconds?" Sabine asked, slightly awed.

"Yep." He popped the p and flipped a hidden switch on the wall. A compartment opened and he pulled a backpack out, slipping it on along with his heavily upgraded energy slingshot. No way would he ever stop using it, though the dang thing was near useless until he'd put some actual electrical power behind it. "I'm ready." He turned to them and raised an eyebrow at their surprise. "I've been waiting for something like this to happen for _years_." He nodded.

Seems like he was off to be a rebel. Again.

_'It'll be fun seeing if anything changes this go around.'_

* * *

><p><strong>1.2<strong>

Ezra yawned as he walked into the kitchen, still tired. This loop was driving him up the wall but he was _not_ going to miss a meal, dangit!

It seemed every one of the crew members were picture perfect representatives of a sitcom, being over dramatic at best and just plain idiotic at worst. Ezra swore if anything even near a musical or dance number started happening he was jumping ship and using his company's funds to live luxuriously on planet Tatooine. It was supposedly nice when you were looking to get away.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked when he saw Kanan and Hera arguing very loudly over what they would be eating for breakfast.

He turned around to leave the room at the same he rolled his eyes. A very _bad_ sitcom.

A few seconds later he turned back around and yanked a box of frozen waffles out of the freezer before stalking back out, the two arguing people not even noticing him.

Another weird thing was that they had some really out of place foods onboard for a ship, but Ezra wasn't complaining on that.

Now where did he leave that torch? He'd have to heat the dang things up to eat them and shooting at them with his slingshot was very likely not going to work very well… Plus the last thing he wanted was to let them melt and get soggy, soggy waffles tasted horrible…

* * *

><p><strong>1.3<strong>

"I can see clearly now the rain is gone!" Ezra sang loudly as he stepped over a puddle in the street, ignoring the stares he was getting. "I can see all obstacles, in my way!"

The others just facepalmed and remembered how weird their youngest crew member was.

* * *

><p><strong>1.1: Ezra was bored. Bored loopers do one of three things: learn something new for once, blow something up, or prank someone.<strong>

**1.2: I figure growing up on the streets would make him unhappy to miss a meal once he started getting them regularly... Plus, variant loops. They're usually kind of strange.**

**1.3: AKA: The pranking someone stage. Really, he's just gotten bored again. I'd imagine he's spent the entire loop song-quoting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 2**

**Wow, you guys really like this story. ^^ Awesome!**

**Here's the next chappy, thank you to Hamsa Medhat, DieOnYourOwnDeath, Maddening Tumult, and the two a****nonymous Guests for reviewing!**

**[Disclaimer]**

* * *

><p><strong>2.1<strong>

Ezra couldn't stop the sigh.

Without missing a beat he turned straight around and refused to scream. Because Dangit, this particular one had happened in at least half of his repeated lives! He was used to this by now!

"Chopper, not gonna happen."

The droid whistled disappointedly and flicked off the hologram.

"Listen, I know you like your pranks and all but you _could_ try some new ones out," Ezra suggested carefully.

Chopper whirled angrily and waved his arms around.

"Whoops." Ezra facepalmed. "Riiight, I only just met you guys by now… Okay, so, don't blame me if I explain this wrong, I only heard this once from that time the dragon looped in…"

* * *

><p>The next loop, Ezra gleefully reached into his pathetically tiny pocket dimension (every looper learned to make one at some point) and pulled out a USB.<p>

"Yes! It worked!" He grinned as he plugged it into a computer he'd stolen and codes popped up. "Chopper is now a looper! Kind of… okay it's more or less a technicality, but still! Someone else in my loop is Awake!" He fistpumped and then realized something. "Dangit, I haven't met them this loop yet… Aw man! I can't upload his memories to his frame yet!" He pouted and sulked.

The computer warbled in a familiar tone.

"Oh shut up Chopper, it won't take long for me to be able to upload you to your frame anyways. I always Awake only a few days before I meet you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>2.2<strong>

Ezra watched with an evil smirk as the Inquisitor stalked the hallways of the ship.

So he thought he could mess with Ezra's mind in his dreams huh? Well Ezra was about to show him why you don't mess with the Anchor of your loop! Even if you aren't looping!

Ezra let a snicker out and the Inquisitor whirled angrily.

"Where are you boy?" He hissed angrily. "I don't appreciate having to play hide and seek with my prey."

"The better question would be…" Ezra trailed off as he let the mindscape shift into something else. "Where are _you_?"

The Inquisitor froze in shock. The boy was simply a Padawan, he shouldn't be able to tell this was a mindscape, much less be able to change it!

He then twitched when he found everywhere to be pink. And covered in ribbons. And confetti. And balloons, lots and lots of balloons.

"You see, I met this really weird creature a little while back. She _really_ liked parties." Ezra shrugged. "Oh, that and she gave me permission to use her as a mental defense."

"Hi!"

* * *

><p>Ezra woke up and immediately started <em>giggling<em>, not caring if it was undignified or not. No bad guy could stand up to the insanity that was Pinkie Pie!

"Uh, kid? You okay?" Zeb stood up to look at the top bunk with a worried expression.

Ezra just giggled harder.

* * *

><p><strong>2.3<strong>

Kanan sighed and rubbed his forehead. This kid was getting on his nerves big time.

They'd stopped at Lothal to get some supplies and had run into a mute kid stealing from the Empire. They couldn't just leave him, especially once they learned he didn't have parents.

But he was incredibly annoying even without the ability to talk.

He made these weird signs and got aggravated at them when they couldn't understand him. When they tried giving him a name because he couldn't tell them his he repeatedly made raspberry noises until they gave up. When they left him alone for more than a few minutes he set up pranks everywhere, Chopper was the only one who really enjoyed _that_ since the droid rarely fell victim to said pranks.

He was a good kid, just... incredibly hard to deal with.

And now Kanan had walked in on the kid levitating a bowl and various cups around the kitchen, Chopper cheering him on with whistles and beeps.

Inwardly Ezra cackled hysterically at the dumbstruck look on Kanan's face when he saw him using the Force so easily. He waved at him with an innocent, eager smile and pointed excitedly at the objects floating everywhere. He wasn't _really_ mute; it was just a hilarious prank that he'd started and couldn't seem to stop.

"Um…" Kanan couldn't seem to form the words needed. This loop Ezra hadn't 'discovered' the lightsaber, so he didn't 'know' about Kanan being a Jedi. It had also been ridiculously easy to upload Chopper's loop memories and fill him in on the prank.

The droid had far too much fun corrupting Ezra the past few loops.

* * *

><p>"Dangit, no! That's not what you're supposed to do! <em>Chopper!<em>" Kanan yelped loudly as he ducked a fruit.

Ezra doubled over in silent hysterics and then ducked another fruit. He gave Chopper a mock glare, but then couldn't help the silent snickers as Kanan had to duck the next one. He gave the laughing Zeb a thumbs up as he continued supplying Chopper with ammo.

* * *

><p>Ezra smiled at his team minutes before the loop ended. He sighed sadly, Chopper whistling slowly at him in agreement.<p>

The droid wheeled over for Ezra to copy his memories for the next loop, the other members of the team watching the two in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asked, Ezra closing his eyes trying to remember that feeling of _belonging_.

He grinned sadly at them.

"By the way, my name's Ezra." He said seconds before the loop ended.

* * *

><p>He Awoke and leaned against the wall of his room in his tower, gasping as he laughed sadly. Their faces had made the trouble of pretending to be mute for a whole loop <em>entirely<em> worth it.

The smile slowly fell as he remembered them. But then it rose again when he thought about what he could pull on them this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>2.4<strong>

Ezra gaped in shock when he Awoke.

"Karrabast." He moaned, trying to pretend his voice wasn't several octaves higher. "I've heard about these loops…" 'Erza' sat down on the edge of her tower and pouted in the face of a beautiful sunset. "At least I get to see what female lasat look like, I've been wondering about that…"

* * *

><p><strong>2.5<strong>

Ezra was sitting in his tower at a computer, having a vacation loop as the mysterious unknown owner of Blue Time Corporations, a revolutionary company that made high tech programs and only sold to certain people.

The Empire was definitely _not_ on that list of people.

At this point in the loops he was more than capable of creating his company out of nothing and then running it all by himself in secret. Nobody knew who he was. Nobody.

But that wasn't what was important at the moment. What _was_ important was the fact that Kanan had just poked him through the master padawan bond.

This meant that #1 the never before had happened and Kanan had discovered he had the bond with someone he didn't know or #2 Kanan was looping.

Ezra cautiously poked him back, feeling confusion and a twinge of terror in his master. When he responded with a surge of comfort Kanan filled with relief.

_'E-Ezra?'_ His eyes widened. Kanan had _never_ stuttered before. He realized why when he felt the desperation from the bond.

_'Don't worry Kanan, I can explain everything. I'm guessing you're on Lothal if I can feel the bond this clearly?'_

Ezra shook his head with a snicker as Kanan practically started babbling. He felt a little guilty for laughing at him though, he was just as terrified his first few loops.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Kanan had snuck off to his tower and listened in awe as Ezra told him about the loops.<p>

"So, time is broken."

"Pretty much."

"And you're a… 'stabilizer' so that our… 'loop' doesn't crash?"

"Yeeep."

Kanan rubbed his forehead. "I… I'm not sure I can handle this…"

"You get used to it." Ezra shrugged. "Oh hey, you know BT Corps? That belongs to me, by the way. I've had various versions of the thing made over the loops."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to something like _this_…" Kanan groaned.

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to tell them you were a full Jedi?" Kanan hissed to Ezra later.<p>

"Hey, I'm older than you by like, fifty times over by now." Ezra defended himself. "I've been your Padawan for hundreds of lifetimes, there's not really anything left for me to learn!"

Kanan blinked. "I… didn't think about that. It's just-"

"You remember me as your Padawan." Ezra smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not all _that_ different. I'm just… possibly a little insane from having to repeat time over and over."

Kanan facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're telling me <em>Chopper<em> was looping before me?!"

"It's a technicality, he's not actually looping I'm just carrying his knowledge over each time, but yes. He was looping before you."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor grinned maliciously but then froze when a pie smacked him in the face.<p>

"Out of my mindscape!" Ezra yelled rather absentmindedly. He was too busy concentrating on the fact that Kanan was in his mindscape too.

"You will regret such a move, boy!" The Pau'an hissed murderously but then was hit by a party cannon as Ezra's Pinkie Protection activated.

"What the heck?" Kanan stared as a pink… something (pony?!) popped into existence and started terrorizing the Pau'an.

"Oh right, your first loop… she's a mental representation of a looper from a different loop." Ezra snickered as cake popped into existence. "The Inquisitor tries doing something with my mind at least once every three loops, I finally just did this so that I could have some fun with it." He waved at the now different mindscape as the Inquisitor tried frantically to withdraw from Ezra's mind.

The next morning the rest of the crew was worried for their Jedi members because they couldn't seem to stop laughing hysterically every time they saw the color pink.

* * *

><p>Kanan knew that the loops had changed his padawan. He knew that even though he looked exactly the same there were just some things that were completely different about Ezra.<p>

Sometimes it was more evident, such as when he used credits earned from his company to pay for things that they needed despite Hera's objections. Or when he actually used his computer skills to hack into Empire databases or security systems.

He rarely made mistakes and even then Kanan knew they were mistakes that he had made in 'baseline' and that without those mistakes certain important things would not happen.

But sometimes he acted like the same Ezra that Kanan taught in that first loop, so long ago for the kid but such a short amount of time for him. Sometimes Ezra would pull simple little pranks on Zeb or Chopper that reminded Kanan that the loops hadn't changed his padawan very much when it came down to the basics.

A lot of the time Kanan couldn't help but wish the loops didn't exist, because there weren't supposed to be do-overs in life. It just wasn't natural for things to happen over and over again.

But then Kanan saw the things Ezra had done with his knowledge of the future. He saw the catastrophes that Ezra averted and the miracles he was able to help along.

It was moments like those that Kanan felt like their roles were reversed and Ezra had become the master, Kanan the naïve padawan following along in confusion. Then again, when it came to the loops that really was what it came down to.

Ezra knew so much more than he did. Ezra knew strange little pieces of information here and there that Kanan couldn't ever understand how he would remember, there were so many things.

"Hey Kanan?" He was brought out of his retrospection by Ezra appearing in the doorway of his room. "Think we could spar?" He tapped the lightsaber hanging on his hip (the lightsaber Kanan didn't even want to know how he'd gotten).

"Sure Ezra." He smiled.

No matter his feelings on the loops, he wouldn't trade this for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>2.1<strong>

***Pocket dimensions are pretty much a way for loopers to carry things between loops.**

**2.2**

***This gets annoying after so many times. You can't blame him for having a little fun with it.**

***This was also spawned by how many fanfictions there are of this. **

**2.3**

***Ah, pranking nonloopers. **

***He could try pretending to be blind and use the Force to 'see' things around him. Who knows, that might actually be possible.**

**2.4**

***The evils of genderbender loops. XD**

**2.5**

***At this point Ezra's stuck between thanking god he's not all alone anymore and hysterically laughing at the fact his and Kanan's roles are reversed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Before I get started I have an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT to make. I've recieved a few comments regarding this story being connected to the Infinite Loops project.**

**This is not in ANY WAY associated with any other fanfictions. I learned about the concept of time loops through these fanfictions but this story is entirely based on my ideas and my ideas alone. There might be a few unconscious similarities but this story takes place in a different 'Yygdrasil'.**

**With that out of the way, thank you to ShepardisaBOSS, DieOnYourOwnDeath, Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne, Guest (anonymous), Sammycpink, and Grochek1 for reviewing last chapter!**

**[DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER] (Wait... didn't I do one of these up there?)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 3<strong>

**3.1**

"Oh my God." Kanan gaped at the wings on his back.

"While we're here you might want to learn to say 'oh my Celestia'." Ezra snickered as he flexed his own wings easily.

"I'm a horse. No, _we're_ horses." Kanan couldn't think straight. This WAS. NOT. RIGHT.

"Ponies." Ezra corrected. "To be more precise, alicorns since for some reason that's what Jedi compare to."

Kanan continued to gape. "I don't… I… Please tell me I'm dreaming this. Please make this a really _weird_ and _freaky_ DREAM."

"Sorry, nope. Crossover loop. It happens a lot." Ezra laid a comforting wing on his shoulder. "I'm not being very helpful about this, sorry… Just breathe master."

"I'm a freaking _pony_…" Kanan whimpered in shock.

"Well _this_ is going to be a very eye-opening loop…" Ezra sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>3.2<strong>

_'Kanan I need someone here to help me right now who knows that I'm not insane.'_

Kanan blinked as Ezra talked to him through the bond. It was rather strange since it was a lot earlier than Ezra usually Awoke, but he grew worried when he felt the fear and terror from his padawan (screw the loops, Ezra would always be his padawan even if he'd surpassed him in skill a long time ago) leaking across the bond despite him trying to keep it hidden.

_'I'm on my way, it'll take me a while to sneak away from Hera though.'_ They were currently searching for supplies.

_'I don't care. Tell her you feel some sort of 'disturbance in the Force' or something. I need help __**now**__.' _Kanan was scared now, Ezra was full on panicking right now and he needed to get to him _ASAP_.

He stiffened, Hera noticing, as images slipped past the strong mental control Ezra had developed from a violent flashback on the other's part.

"Kanan? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as he took a deep breath to keep control of himself.

"I… feel something, some_one_ through the Force…" He winced as the images began filling with blood.

"Are they hurt or something?" Hera was all business now.

"Maybe, I don't know. I need to go _now_." He rushed off through the crowds, not caring if Hera was offended or not. His padawan was _hurting_ and he needed to get to him.

It took far too long for him to get to Ezra's tower and climb his way up and inside.

"Ezra?!" He found every light in the tower on as blindingly bright as they'd go, otherwise everything perfectly normal. "Ezra!" He followed the terror pulsing through the bond and found him curled up in a closet and shaking in horror, eyes glazed in the midst of a flashback. "Ezra, come on snap out of it!"

He didn't try touching him, knowing from the images being flung through the bond that it would only send him into a panic. Instead he pulsed comfort and safety through the bond, trying to pull him out of his mind. It took several minutes before the surges of emotion drew Ezra out of it enough that he could look up (albeit dazedly) at him.

"K-Kanan?" He whispered as he trembled violently.

"Don't worry Ezra, I'm here, it was just a memory. That's all over now." Kanan said soothingly, still pulsing positive emotions through the bond. "Whatever happened you're okay, you're safe now and you're not alone. I'm here for you." Kanan managed to lay an arm on his shoulder, slowly pulling him out of the closet. Once Ezra had regained enough sense he followed shakily until they were both sitting on a couch.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I couldn't handle it, I-I j-just…" Ezra sniffed, still trembling violently.

"It's okay Ezra, I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be here for you." Kanan was surprised when Ezra hugged him tightly with a sob.

"B-but you weren't, y-you couldn't be…." He cried as Kanan's eyes widened.

"Shh, I'm here now okay? I'm here now and I swear I'm not going anywhere…" He'd heard from Ezra before about loops where he wasn't Awake. He'd already hated not being able to be there for his padawan, but situations like this made it even worse.

All he could do was hold him and help him pull himself back together.

* * *

><p><strong>3.3<strong>

"Morning dad," Ezra said on reflex, taking note of the nearly imperceptible eye twitch. "You look kind of loopy today."

"Yeah, must have Awoke on the wrong side of the bed or something." Kanan said in response, sitting down to the breakfast table.

"You're talking all weird, dad, are you okay?" Sabine asked curiously from the stovetop.

They were living in an old farmhouse on what seemed to be a technologically stunted planet, with their widowed 'dad', a 'maid' that he'd hired years ago to help take care of them who'd become part of the family, and a 'hired hand' to help them with their farm work. Needless to say Ezra found it fascinating to see what Hera and Zeb looked like as humans.

"I'm fine, Sabine." Kanan's eye nearly twitched again and Ezra mentally cackled at the fact that he got to call him _dad_ finally.

"So, _dad_," Ezra knew from the slight glare he was sent that Kanan knew he was teasing him. "What's on the chore list for today?"

* * *

><p><em>The next loop…<em>

"Sooo…" Ezra snickered at the full on eye spasm.

"NO."

"Oh come on, _dad_," Ezra cackled at the expression on his face.

"NO Ezra. N. O. NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>3.4<strong>

"Hey Kanan, where's Ezra?" Zeb asked as he played against Chopper in holochess.

"No idea." He paused when he realized what that meant.

"Exactly." Zeb groaned. "I don't want to _know_ what he's up to this time…"

Chopper beeped and whistled. _'And he left me out of it?'_

Kanan facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"This is your fault." Sabine muttered to Ezra as the stormtroopers searched the alley. "How'd we even get here anyways?"<p>

"I have no clue." Ezra lied. "But you have to admit, the looks on their faces was priceless."

"…" Sabine gave in to the urge to snicker at the memory. "Yeah, you're right… But I still blame you for getting us into this mess."

Ezra shrugged. "Hey, think you could get us up on the roof?"

"Maybe, but we'd be seen going up."

"Not if we use this." Ezra pulled out an egg.

"What do you-" Sabine's helmet automatically scanned the egg and informed her of the chemical mixture inside of it. "Oooooh, oh that's awesome. Very awesome. You're showing me how you made this."

"_These_," Ezra corrected and showed her two more.

She grinned underneath the helmet. "Go for it, I've got a flashbang grenade for added effect." She pulled out a small rounded object.

He grinned too.

Seconds later loud bangs and flashes of light filled the alley, thick clouds of a purplish smoke obscuring all sight. The two figures escaping by rooftop were never even noticed.

Hours later everyone on board the Ghost was morbidly curious over where their resident (organic) prankster had disappeared to. Hera had noticed Sabine was missing too, so went to her room to check on her.

"You have to be really careful, don't want to crack it." Ezra was sitting at her mixing table leaned over next to an egg sitting in a stand. Sabine was leaned over next to him doing what looked like pouring something into it. They were both wearing shirts covered in soot, thick gloves _also_ covered in soot, and protective goggles worryingly covered in soot as well.

"Do you think we could work some colors into it? Maybe make it so that the smoke stains things?" Sabine paused in her pouring and looked inside the tiny hole, pouring a little more.

"That's a great idea! We could make a few extra batches of the powder and see if it reacts to paint first, then try powdered paint…"

Hera turned around, not wanting to know what was going on. Plausible deniability.

* * *

><p>Ezra pulled an egg out of his subspace pocket with a grin. It had been several loops and he hadn't had a chance to use the smokebombs he had Sabine had made since.<p>

But now was his chance!

With a cackle he threw it down and watched in amusement as the stormtroopers below the roof he was on became engulfed in thick pink smoke. It took a few minutes to fade away, but once it did he fell backwards in laughter as their armor was stained a hot pink.

Next to him Sabine gaped in shock.

"Where did you get that?!" She whirled to him as he cackled madly.

"I, uh, I made it." He snickered.

"No, _we_ made it! You remember everything too!" She accused as she pointed a finger at him.

"Woah woah woah, you're looping?" He stopped laughing.

"Looping..?" She gave him a strange look.

"That's the actual name for everything repeating the way it has been…"

"Yeah," She slumped in relief. "You mean I'm not going crazy?"

"Oh no, you probably _will_ go crazy at some point, but you're not yet." Ezra grinned. "How many times do you remember?"

"Only the original time and the one before now where we made those," She admitted, pointing to below.

"Oh, well, for me it's been a few since but that's not important. How did you hide it?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, the last time was so… _weird_, I mean, _you_ acting so… crazy. It just made everything so surreal I thought it was a dream. But now I guess it's not." She shrugged with a frown.

"Um, what just happened?" Hera asked Kanan quietly in confusion. He chuckled.

"It's a _loooong _story Hera…" He shook his head. "But I am glad there's another looper…"

"What?" Zeb blinked. "You're not making any sense, what are we missing here?"

Kanan sighed. "Great, my first multiverse talk and you guys aren't even Awake…"

* * *

><p>It was awkward at first because both Zeb and Hera weren't looping, but once Chopper was able to verify that no Ezra, Kanan, and Sabine weren't suffering from mass hysteria the two nonloopers had to deal with some very strange things.<p>

For one, Ezra refused to pretend the whole thing had never happened like they had asked. For another it was really strange seeing Kanan acting up just as much as his padawan had previously, with Ezra acting up even _more_.

Luckily for them Sabine was just as confused most of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>3.5<strong>

"You're kidding." Sabine was in Ezra's room pacing back and forth. "I'm not sure whether to laugh or scream in frustration."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Ezra nodded. "I've never literally replaced Kanan before, which brings up the idea of whether we just switched roles with Kanan and Hera or there are going to be new people entirely." Ezra even looked like Kanan did, with the same hair and everything. The only thing was that it was still _him_, just in Kanan's style.

Sabine was actually a twilek like Hera, again dressed in the same outfit as her. "Oh gosh I hope not, I don't want to _know_ what will happen with Zeb…"

"Only one way to find out, you know how Kanan and Hera first met him." Ezra shrugged. "We're literally in the right time to see."

"Are you serious?" She stared at him.

"Yep."

"Ugh, at least you already uploaded Chopper's memories…"

* * *

><p>Sabine tried so very <em>very<em> hard to not facepalm when she saw Hera as a human in her own armor, but lost the battle.

* * *

><p>Ezra full on burst into laughter when he saw a teenage Kanan dressed like him.<p>

"Oh go ahead laugh it up." Kanan scowled at him.

"What's going on?" Zeb whispered to Hera.

"I have no idea, but remember something similar happened when I joined?" She whispered back.

Sabine just shook her head at Ezra's antics as he kept laughing at Kanan.

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Kanan growled as soon as he saw Ezra the next loop.<p>

"Oh come on, you made a great me!" Ezra cackled.

* * *

><p><strong>3.1<strong>

***I had to. I'm sorry for any nonbronies out there but I HAD to.**

***Also, Kanan has probably only had a handful of loops at this point. This is really really shocking.**

**3.2**

***I felt the urge to write some angst, and the loops are pretty bad sometimes... I don't know what his last loop was like.**

**3.3**

***While Kanan admits he and Ezra have a father/son relationship he gets annoyed whenever Ezra tries calling him dad. Ezra spent the entire loop just digging it in that he could get away with it.**

**3.4**

***This happened rather randomly... I wanted to have some NonAwake Sabine bonding with Ezra time, but then it evolved into her looping.**

***After I wrote this I started to ship Ezra/Sabine. Not exactly sure why. But there will be some in the future of this story. You have been warned. It WILL be a thought out thing though.**

**3.5**

***Again randomness. But you have to admit the mental image is hilarious. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for all the love for this story! Please Read and Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick little bit of info for you guys, I actually have about, oh, say FIFTEEN chapters already prewritten for this story since I was procrastinating about actually posting it. So any suggestions are sadly not going to show up anytime soon... But I love to hear them anyways!**

**Thank you to agui0388, Paint the wolf (Guest), Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne, Guest (anonymous), StoriesOfANobody, majishan, and Dragonfan47 for reviewing last chapter!**

**To the guest reviews:**

**Paint the wolf: I've already written some genderbenders... They'll pop up soon I think. ;)**

**Guest: Indeed, I think everyone busted a rib while reading that one. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 4<strong>

** 4.1**

"What in the world is going on in here?" Hera gaped as food was thrown everywhere.

She yelped when Kanan pulled her down to hide behind the table, which had somehow been flipped on its side to be used as a shield.

"Food fight, don't ask us how it started we have no idea." Kanan used the Force to throw a guava back over the table.

"How'd you guys get a guava?!" She said with wide eyes.

"No clue!" Ezra hollered from the other side of the kitchen where he and Sabine were flinging food over at Kanan.

"Come on Hera, loosen up a bit!" Sabine poked her head into view just in time for Kanan to nail her with a pie. "Oh come on!" She whined. "I only just got the gravy out of my hair!"

Hera was frozen for a few minutes as food kept flying everywhere that was definitely _not_ in the ship's cupboards the last time she checked. Eventually she couldn't help but laugh hysterically and join in.

"If I'm going crazy at least I can have some fun doing so!" She called as she chunked a cupcake at the other side.

"That's the spirit!" Kanan laughed and handed her another.

* * *

><p><strong>4.2<strong>

"It's not the same!" Chopper whined. "I wanna be a droid again!"

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Look on the bright side, now that you technically have an actual soul I won't have to keep uploading your memories."

"YESSSS!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to Awaken in the factory and cause our lives to be living hells…"

* * *

><p><strong>4.3<strong>

Ezra tried to hide the blush on his face as Sabine muttered agitatedly.

"You aren't looking, right?"

"Of course not!" His voice cracked and he inwardly cursed the fact that he was forever a teenager going through puberty.

"You better not be or I'll freaking kill you…" She growled, trying to cover herself up with her arms.

Their day off had ended fast when stormtroopers led by Agent Kallus had seen them and an inconveniently placed crate of explosives and a stray blaster shot had pretty much caught the both of them on fire. Obviously, this lead to the awkward situation of them hiding behind a dumpster in nothing but burnt rags. Sabine again cursed the stormtroopers for attacking when she didn't have her armor on. Ezra just blamed the universe for always putting them in situations like this.

"I hope Kanan and Hera get here soon…" Ezra said quietly. "I already told Kanan to bring some clothes." He reached into his pocket dimension. "I don't have anything in my Pocket except for this…" He pulled out an old cloak out and thrust it behind him awkwardly.

"Thanks…" She grabbed it and wrapped herself up. "_I_ hope the stormtroopers don't realize where we ducked down, I do NOT want to be 'arrested for treason' like this."

"I'd prefer not being arrested at all." Sabine reached behind her and smacked Ezra's head. "Ow! I'm pretty sure you just hit a second degree burn…" Ezra groaned.

"Sorry…" She flinched at the reminder that the explosion had burnt more than their clothes. She had dropped and rolled fast enough to put out the flames before they burnt her too much, but Ezra had been closer to the explosion. He had mainly gotten hit in the upper body though so his pants were barely singed, luckily for him or the situation would have been twice as awkward.

"Hey Sabine?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes narrowed at the strange tone to his voice.

"I… I uh… don't feel too good…" She turned around in time to see him swaying.

She cursed as he fell backwards and she saw the burnt skin all over his front. "Dangit Ezra, why didn't you say anything?!" She hadn't had time to make sure he wasn't badly injured because she'd been busy trying to avoid getting seen, both by the stormtroopers and by Ezra.

He squinted up at her face, eyes hazy. "Uh… It didn't really hurt… It doesn't hurt very much now either… that's a bad thing right?"

"That's very bad, it means you have third degree burns." She cursed again. "Tell Kanan to hurry up!"

"I am, he's yelling at me for not telling him I was hurt…" He muttered. "Wow, your hair looks pretty from this angle. I did not mean to say that."

She resisted the urge to facepalm. "You're delirious." She tried to stop blushing.

"…Sorry..?"

"Don't apologize for being delirious!" She groaned. "Whatever, just, try to stay awake…"

"Heh heh, Awake… Of course I'm Awake!" He snickered and snorted.

"Ugh, they better hurry up…" She facepalmed.

"You know you're real pretty…"

"Ezra, shut up. You're delirious right now."

"No no no, I've always wanted to say that…" He giggled. "But since baseline it's never been like… right, you know?"

Even though she knew better than to encourage a delirious person's choice in conversation, Sabine couldn't help but be curious. "What do you mean?" She asked cautiously. It was to help keep him from falling asleep, she decided.

"I mean in baseline that was it. I just thought that, well, you were pretty. And cool. No, awesome!" He waved an arm in the air. "But that was it, I didn't really know you… And then in the loops I started you know, knowing you… But it wasn't really you! It was not looping you! And that wasn't you because you weren't looping and if I was looping you had to be looping for me to know you!"

"Okay, I _think_ I understood that…" She trailed off thoughtfully.

"But now you're looping and I get to know you." He grinned slightly, obviously loopy (pun intended). "And I like you, you know? You're awesome… And not just like I thought you were in baseline… 'Cause I know YOU now so I actually like you…" She was blushing heavily by now. "And I know you didn't like me in baseline and you probably don't like me now either but I still like you…"

"…I," She paused, not sure what she was about to say. "I don't know if I like you or not." She admitted quietly. "In baseline I know I didn't like you because you were so… childish, to me. For Mandolorians you would be an adult but you're human so you acted like humans your age do. Even though I was only a few years older I was an adult by my people's culture. But now because of the loops, you act childish still but you can _be_ an adult when you need to. I've never thought about if I liked you or not since baseline because you haven't really acted like that towards me, so I don't know if I like you or not…"

He smiled and snickered. "Look at us, getting all touchy feely."

She rolled her eyes. "You're definitely delirious."

"Mmhmm…" He hummed. There was silence for a minute or two until Sabine remembered that she had to keep him awake.

"Ezra, come on." She shook his shoulder. "Stay up, don't fall asleep on me now."

"Don't wanna…" He whined, eyes sinking closed.

"Come _on_ Ezra, don't fall asleep." She shook his shoulder harder as his eyes began to roll up into the back of his head. "I don't want the loop to end early because you died." She teased him but her voice was still worried.

"Sa-Sabine, I'm 'bout to…" His eyes flew open and she recognized what was about to happen. She quickly lifted him up just in time as he threw up, making sure he didn't get any on himself. Pulling him into a sitting position against the dumpster she had to be careful not to touch any of his burns.

"I bet you're awake now." She tried to keep his attention.

"Ugh, my mouth tastes like… well, puke…" He muttered, eyes half closed.

"Well that'll help you stay awake then won't it?" She whipped her head around as a moment later footsteps sounded in the alley. Ezra seemed to hear them too, as he stiffened.

"Sabine? Ezra?" They relaxed when they heard Kanan's voice.

"Back here," Sabine pulled the cloak tighter around her.

"What she said…" Ezra muttered.

She couldn't exactly pull him to his feet while keeping the cloak covering her, but she stood up herself and kept him balanced with her left leg. "He's not doing good, be careful." She warned Zeb as he came around to pick him up.

"Here Sabine," Hera handed her a hoodie, which she appreciated since she was able to slide it on easily without even having to turn around or take the cloak off.

"Hey Kanan, did you know your hair looks cool?" Ezra giggled from Zeb's arms.

"He's been delirious," Sabine informed the amused Jedi.

"I can tell." Zeb deadpanned as Ezra actually cuddled into his chest.

"No I'm not!" They all stifled laughter as he whined.

"Come on then, let's get you back to the ship." Kanan snickered. "Are you okay Sabine?"

"A few burns but none as bad as his. I put them out before they burned much more than my clothes."

"Hey, I want my cloak back..!" Ezra muttered tiredly.

* * *

><p>Sabine sighed in relief as Hera helped her put some burn cream on the worst of the blisters. She'd waited until Ezra was deemed okay before allowing them to help her with her own burns, after all they were going to have to take him to a doctor as soon as they could find someone who'd help. Hera had done what she could but she wasn't a doctor.<p>

At the moment Zeb was making sure Ezra stayed in his bed, since he was still slightly dazed and in pain.

"Are you okay Sabine?" Hera snapped her fingers in her face to get her attention. "You were just staring for a moment there."

"I'm fine, sorry, just… distracted. Worried about Ezra. Who knows how long it'll take us to find someone willing to help." She shrugged, pretending she wasn't thinking about him differently.

"I'm sure we'll find a doctor willing to help." Hera smiled slightly. "Now why don't you go get some rest, or do you need some pain pills?"

"I'm fine, they're not that bad. Just really itchy after the cream." She shrugged on a loose shirt.

"Well just let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, Hera." Sabine left the room and headed to her own with thoughts whirling through her head.

While she _was_ worried about Ezra, she wasn't overly concerned. He hadn't died yet and even if he did it didn't quite matter since she'd likely see him mere hours after the loop had restarted. She was mostly thinking on what they'd both confessed, though she couldn't be too sure he'd remember anything with how out of it he had been.

_Did_ she like him? In baseline she hadn't, but now though? He was crazy but then again she was a little crazy too. The loops made _everyone_ crazy.

When she thought about the way she knew Ezra now she remembered her first loop, making smoke bombs out of chemicals, eggs, and powdered paint. She'd had a lot of fun with him and thinking back she realized that it was the only time she'd ever seen him fully focused on something.

Working on the project had took all of their attention, but even still Sabine could remember the way he talked animatedly describing the process. The way he showed her how to pour the powder with sure, steady hands and the way he lit up at her suggestions. Especially the way he grinned in joy when the project had proved successful, the smokebombs working just the way they'd wanted it to. And the look on his face the few times they'd blown up in their faces!

Sabine stopped her train of thought with a blush.

She had her answer.

"I _do_ like him…" She muttered to herself, now safely hidden away in her room where no one could see the brilliant scarlet color she was blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>4.1<strong>

***Hera, sadly, will not be looping for a while. But she still gets dragged into shenanigans anyways.**

**4.2**

***Chopper is now OFFICIALLY looping. Pray for them. Pray for them all.**

**4.2**

***Sorrynotsorry**

***It started with the whole awkward/hilarious teenagers being pretty much half naked thing and then it just evolved into all that.**

***I have to admit. This was partially inspired by Spike and Rarity in Saphroneth's MLP Loops story. Same general principal- Sabine is mature in baseline and Ezra is not. Therefore, in baseline it is extremely unlikely they'd get together. However, the loops provide chance for a large measure of maturity (and insanity) that makes the Ezra/Sabine ship far more plausible. Eh, it might have also made Sabine more IMmature and therefore evened them out... **

***Also, the loopers are pretty much indestructable when they want to be. If they're taken off guard though they can't protect themselves and if their mind gets dizzy they can't HEAL themselves... (Not to mention being perfectly unharmed after being that close to an explosion would be real suspicious to the nonloopers.)**

***Chopper has blackmail of Ezra being delirious. There are a lot of comments for this section.**

* * *

><p><strong>I now ship EzraSabine. Wow. Never thought I'd ship this, after first watching the show...**

**Sorry that section sort of took up a lot of the chapter, it got away from me.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys! Awesome news - I found my laptop charger! Bad news - Spring break is starting and I have no internet at home, since my MOTHER is USING UP MY DATA CUZ HER PHONE BROKE AND SHE'S USING MINE ASDLGHFJL**

**No lol I actually don't mind at all it's just a little vexing.**

**Thank you majishan, Guest (anonymous), and Paint the Wolf for reviewing! (Can't tell which anonymous review was yours, Paint. Sorry XP)**

**Guest: Thank you! ;) Don't worry, loops are confusing.**

**Paint: That is the perfect description! XD If you didn't notice, there was a little bitty paragraph of Genderbent!Ezra/Erza a chapter or so ago... ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 5<strong>

** 5.1**

Sabine took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Ezra's tower. He did things like this every once in a while, spending a loop hidden away in his tower and only joining them on special occasions.

She waved shyly to one of the (many, excessively so) cameras. In a few minutes he opened the door, opening it wide to let her in.

"Hey Sabine," He said smoothy. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember that loop where we both got burnt really bad by an explosion and you were real delirious?" She blurted out in a rush. He blinked, taking a moment to absorb that and then ducking his head shyly.

"Uh, yeah, I uh… Yeah, about that, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything, I was so loopy - no pun intended - I don't really remember much about it…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Okay," Sabine breathed out. "Well, basically you told me you liked me. That you had liked me since baseline, but over the loops you'd realized you liked me for being me. And basically that you'd been waiting until I started looping before trying to _really_ get to know me, then liked me more. And… I told you I didn't know how I felt about you anymore. Well, I… I thought about it… and I think I like you too." She took a deep breath to try and calm down the blush on her face.

Ezra stood there with his mouth wide open in shock. He stayed there for a minute before a blush started to work its way onto his cheeks. "I… I didn't imagine that right?"

"Should I feel flattered that you would imagine me saying that?" She couldn't resist joking. He laughed breathily.

"Um, come inside, I think we'd better… sit down or something…" She blinked as she realized she was still standing in the door. Her blush deepened and she hurried past him and sat on his couch.

She fidgeted with her hands as he sat down. "So…"

"I didn't think that would work." He blurted out. "I mean, um. Hold on one second my words don't want to go together the right way." He fidgeted too. "When I was delirious I was trying to find a way to say everything, and I thought that when you never said anything that you thought I was just babbling or something, or maybe the words didn't come out the way I'd wanted them to."

"Don't worry, they did." She chewed the inside of her mouth briefly. "So… we both like each other and we both know about it, so does this mean we're dating?"

"I think one of us needs to ask the other on a date first." Ezra couldn't resist a laugh and a grin.

"Well then, would you like to go on a date?" She smiled when the grin dropped into a gape. She didn't know why but she felt really bold at the moment.

"Uh… doesn't the guy ask that..?" He said dazedly.

"I don't know, if we go by that logic does that mean I'm the guy in this relationship?" She smirked cheekily, loving the way he sputtered. _'Okay, I don't care that I'm acting really snarky and different right now or that I just said we're in a relationship, it's TOTALLY worth it to see the look on his face. He's so cute! Did I just think that?'_

She full on laughed as the blush on his face was now covering his neck and ears. "Uh…"

"Relax Ezra, I'm only joking." She grinned at him. "But seriously."

"Yes!" He squeaked, covering his face with his hands when his voice cracked.

She couldn't resist the mischievous smirk on her face as she stood up and walked over to him. He pulled his hands away from his face just in time for her to swoop in and give him a peck on the cheek. He squeaked again with wide eyes as she straightened up again.

"You decide what you want us to do, just pick me up tomorrow at seven." She grinned one last time as she left, trying her very hardest to not run out of the tower in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Sabine? Are you okay?" Hera asked her a few hours later.<p>

"No! I can't believe I did that! I'm so embarrassed!" She covered her face to hide the blush.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Hera chuckled and pulled up a chair at the kitchen table where Sabine was slouched.

"I may have told Ezra I liked him. And I do! It's just that, I kinda felt… _different_ and I acted weird." She peeked out from behind her hands. "I asked him out and kissed his cheek."

"_You_ asked _him_ out?" Hera raised an eyebrow, trying to stop her amusement from showing.

"Yeah, and he was so embarrassed and it was so cute because did you know he blushes all the way to his neck and ears?" She flushed and covered her face again. "I'm not helping my case here…"

Hera couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like you've got it bad." She smiled when Sabine glared at her from between her fingers. "Look, it's perfectly normal that you acted weird around him if you like him so much. Though to be honest I didn't realize there was so much chemistry going on between you two," Hera admitted with a shrug. "We all act weird around those we love-"

"Please don't use that word!" Sabine groaned.

"What, love?" Hera laughed.

"Exactly, I don't know if this is love, and even if it is I'm not sure I want it to be…"

"You like him don't you?" Hera asked.

"Yes!"

"Then why does it matter?" Hera smiled at her again. "Just start from there. And you know what? You two have an advantage that most couples don't. You two began as friends, and that's the best way to start. Just keep things going from there and everything will fall go into place."

"Ugh, you sound worse than Kanan with all of his mysterious 'never actually give you an answer' Jedi sayings…" Sabine grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, so you asked him out. Give a girl some details!" Hera grinned encouragingly when Sabine smirked slightly.

"I told him he could choose, just to pick me up at seven tomorrow…"

* * *

><p><strong>5.2<strong>

_'Ezra, stop bothering me through the bond.'_

_ 'But I'm booored~'_

_ 'You have your projects to work on, don't you?'_

_ 'Come on Kanan, technology is so far behind me by now I could build tech lightyears ahead of everything now in my __**sleep**__.'_

_ 'Then why don't you try advancing modern technology up to your level?'_

_ 'Duh, Empire.'_

_ *sigh* 'Just stop bothering me…'_

_ '…'_

_ 'What is it you need advice on?'_

_ 'Sabine might have asked me out…'_

_ 'Wait, __**she**__ asked __**you**__ out?'_

_ 'I know right! She was acting kind of weird… She came over to talk about some things I said a few loops ago when I was delirious…'_

_ 'What did you say?'_

_ 'Hey! Don't use an accusatory tone on me! She came over to say she liked me back! And then it somehow evolved into her asking me out and kissing me on the cheek…'_

_ '… Wow, she was acting pretty weird if that image was anything to go by. Was she really smirking like that?'_

_ 'I know right! She was acting so WEIRD!'_

_ 'So why do you need advice again?'_

_ 'She said for me to decide what we'd do, just gave me a time…'_

_ 'Dangit Ezra, that's today! What do you expect me to do?'_

_ 'Give me some advice! What else?!'_

_ *sigh* 'Look, just think about what it is you both like. You two started out as friends, which makes this whole thing easier. What would you do if you were taking her out as just a friend?'_

_ '…Well, the times we make smokebombs are probably the closest I ever get to her. Both literally and metaphorically.'_

_ 'So science and inventing things. What could you guys do along those lines?'_

_ 'Weeeell… My company has a lot of connections… but I don't think she wants to go on a date to a lab. Wait… I have the perfect idea!'_

_ 'Nice one, she'll love that. Though how you got that from 'science and inventing things' is beyond me.'_

_ 'Thanks for your help Kanan.'_

_ 'It was all you, my padawan.'_

_ 'Stop being such a-'_

_ 'Ezra,' _

_ 'Yeah yeah, okay. I have some stuff to get ready. Thanks again.'_

_ 'No problem kiddo.'_

* * *

><p><strong>5.3<strong>

Ezra grumbled to himself as he hopped across a chasm. It was weird enough when he replaced Kanan, but _no~_ the loops had to screw with him and make him replace Zeb.

He was going to have a word with the Moderator of his loop if he ever met them.

* * *

><p><strong>5.4<strong>

Ezra lifted his head curiously when he realized something. Everyone felt differently with the Force, that was something he'd learned in baseline. But Kanan and Sabine felt even _more_ different. Their life forces felt older, more experienced then they should have.

With an eager grin he nudged Kanan through the bond and sent the information over, sitting patiently in his tower as his master absorbed the information.

_'…Zeb's Awake.'_

"YES!"

* * *

><p>"So now Hera is the only one of the crew who aren't looping." Kanan summarized, all the loopers gathered in Ezra's tower. Since Hera currently didn't know Ezra she was on the Ghost under the impression that they were shopping for supplies.<p>

"Time is broken." Zeb blinked, still processing that fact.

"Yep, keep up Zeb. I hope Hera starts looping soon, then we won't have to keep things hidden as much…"

"Time is freaking broken!" Zeb exclaimed with a strange face.

Sabine reached over to pat him on the back. "Don't worry, I hear Kanan reacted really bad."

"Hey I Awoke alone with no idea what had happened!" Kanan defended himself.

"And I freaked out worse than he did my first few loops." Ezra nodded.

"Why is time broken?!" Zeb was still stuck on this one fact.

"Nobody really knows." Sabine shrugged.

"Why do you guys not care?!"

"Oh we care, it's just old news to us by this time." Ezra shrugged.

Zeb resisted the powerful urge to slam his head into a wall.

"You get used to it." Sabine and Kanan said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>5.5<strong>

"Oh my gosh this is so freakin' awesome!" Ezra whooped as he rushed down a hill on a sled.

"Make it stop! Make it all stop!" Kanan shrieked in terror as his sled bounced off every single obstacle in the entire course.

"Out of my way!" Zeb rushed by them all using a power up, of course bumping into Kanan's sled on the way down.

"Snowball spamming, suckers!" Sabine swept by them as well, throwing snowballs at them as she passed. Ezra dodged his perfectly but Kanan got hit directly in the face.

"I hate my life!" He wailed as he crashed into a tree stump.

"Sorry!" Sabine called over her shoulder.

"Sorry Kanan, I don't think I can stop this thing!" Ezra yelled as he passed by, covering him in snow.

"It hurts…"

* * *

><p>"Good news! The lodge has hot chocolate!" Sabine said cheerfully with a sip as Kanan shivered.<p>

"Bad news, you have to have at least been in the top five to get some." Ezra said with a snicker from his own cup.

Zeb rolled his eyes and handed Kanan his cup.

"Th-thanks… I f-feel like I'm f-frozen s-solid…"

* * *

><p><em>The next loop…<em>

Kanan took one look at the frozen planet they were about to land on.

"NOPE."

He spent the rest of the week huddled in his room with the door locked.

* * *

><p><strong>5.6<strong>

"Ezra? Are you okay?" Hera knocked on his door carefully.

"NO."

"Do you need someone to talk to?"

"NOPE." There was a pause. "Sorry Hera, it's just… Freddy's. Oh my god, I'm never looking at pizza the same again…"

Hera stepped away from the door nervously. "Kanan? I'm worried about Ezra…"

* * *

><p><strong>5.1<strong>

***Again my Ezra/Sabine shipping takes up a lot of the chapter...**

***No worries people once my original burst of inspiration for them as a couple ended after a while so the rest of the story isn't going to pay that much attention to it outside of random mentions here and there.**

**5.2**

***At first the bond wasn't that strong and they at the very least had to be in the same city to use it this clearly. But now they can pretty much communicate anywhere. Even planets away.**

**5.3**

***Supposedly Lasan is more of a desert planet then anything, with lasat being adapted to those situations. Jumping a lot seems to be right.**

**5.4**

***Came into my thoughts that people's souls are older if they're looping, so those using the Force should technically be able to tell if someone's looping or not. Coincidence's sake meant that Zeb had to start looping at the same time this realization was made.**

***Lucky for him or he'd very likely snapped before the loop was over. They tend to get pretty wacky if they've been getting bored enough. (Bored enough for Ezra to meditate without it being his normal schedule or at Kanan's insistance means they're getting bored enough.)**

**5.5**

***Not quite sure what spawned this but this is what's called a 'game loop'. Poor Kanan. He's apparently the brunt of most of my jokes.**

***Also, this ends up turning into something in later chapters...**

**5.6**

***Five Nights at Freddy's is a very much hated and despised loop.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys! Quick warning - there are mentions of some adult things in this chapter... doesn't get into detail, but I'm warning you guys just in case.**

**I THINK this chapter shows the last of my Ezra/Sabine shipping spree, not sure.**

**Thank you Mackenzie (Guest), ShepardisaBOSS, JoshRand1982, Paint the wolf (Guest, Tadpole.B (Guest), and empathy (Guest) for reviewing! **

**Mackenzie: I wouldn't say it's THAT good but it's certainly awesome. ;)**

**Paint: I think it's in the second chapter. YESH! JOIN ME IN MESSING WITH THE SWR UNIVERSE! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- *cough***

**[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 6<strong>

**6.1**

Sabine rolled her eyes, using her left hand to cover them as Ezra pulled on her right one.

"So where are we going?" She asked amusedly.

"It's a surprise!" Ezra grinned at her, though she couldn't see it.

Before he picked her up he'd had Chopper give her a message over what to wear, which was basically her normal outfit. She'd had no idea that Ezra was able to send messages through Chopper…

"Come on Ezra…" She joked and resisted the urge to peek between her fingers.

"Okay, open your eyes we're here." She moved her hand to see his grin, then turned to the sign next to an old looking shack. Her jaw dropped.

"Please tell me this is a professional match?"

"Come on, would I be so cruel as to pit you against newbs?" His smirk widened as a competitive glint shone in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Blue team is down, Blue team is down!" Sabine reported through her mike to Ezra.<p>

"Red team is down to last survivor!" Ezra added on.

"Yellow team is in view!" Sabine lifted her rifle up to her shoulder. "Cover my shot!"

"Gotcha!" Ezra popped his own rifle into view and shot. "Never mind, Red team is now down!"

"Yellow team is down two players!" Sabine shouted as she jumped up, fired off multiple shots, and then ducked back down behind cover.

Ezra ducked back down too, barely dodging a projectile that flew over him and splattered against a tree. "So, enjoying our date?" He asked breathlessly.

"Best. Date. Ever!" She grinned wildly.

"Good, because this'll make it even better. Paint bombs are allowed and these count, I checked." He held up a familiar egg, the white shell stained the color inside and on their equipment.

"Oh my God." Sabine breathed with a manic evil glint in her eye. "Ezra, you. Are. Awesome."

"I know," He said cockily with a smirk. "Now. Who's left?"

She took the egg from his fingers, slinging her rifle to her back and jumping up. Ezra rushed to cover her as she pulled her arm back.

"PINK TEAM RULES SUCKERS!" Sabine screamed as she lobbed the egg over at the largest remaining group, Green team.

They both dropped like stones as the air where they'd been standing was hit with paintballs of all colors. They laughed madly as angry yells and shouts of Green team being down could be heard from across the field.

"Holy crow, that one was not the one I meant to use…" Ezra flinched sympathetically as Green team was now a bright hot pink instead of the more pastel color they were wearing. "That or it was in my Pocket longer than I'd realized."

"That was _so awesome!_" Sabine cackled crazily as she leaned up against their cover.

* * *

><p>"You are teaching us how to make those." The leader of the GreenHot Pink team said as soon as they all left the shed, Sabine and Ezra carrying their small trophy proudly.

"Sure, meet us back here in about two hours. Bring heavy gloves, thick work aprons, and goggles." Sabine waved as they all nodded eagerly and left to go search for said objects.

"Well that was fun." Ezra grinned. "We never even got _splattered_."

"I know right?" Sabine smirked. "It was an awesome date Ezra." She smiled at him as he blushed slightly.

"Would you be willing to go on another?" He asked with a shy grin.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Kanan asked warily, watching the room full of people and explosive chemicals with a worried eye.<p>

"From the paintball tournament." Ezra nodded, wiping condensed fumes off of his goggles. "They were curious about our egg-smokebombs and we offered to show them how to make them."

"Brainstorming with so many people is amazing!" Sabine called from the next table over as she poured an actual _liquid_ into an egg instead of the powders that Kanan knew were _supposed_ to make the smokebombs.

"I'm just going to… leave…" He edged out of the building, hurrying in fear when smoke poured from the corner.

"_Again_ Caile? You need to be careful with this stuff, some of it's _really_ flammable." Sabine shook her head at the sheepish man in the by now soot covered corner.

"Luckily he hasn't gotten to any of those ones yet…" Ezra muttered to himself.

"He won't at all if I have anything to do with it." Sabine hmphed and he grinned at her.

* * *

><p><strong>6.2<strong>

Zeb was chatting excitedly to a small alien, Ezra watching in amusement.

Like Ezra with his affinity for technology Zeb had decided to learn a skill other than fighting using the time the loops allowed. He'd proved to be incredibly good at learning languages. Encouraged by their successes Kanan, Sabine, and Chopper were now trying to find their own hobbies but hadn't had much luck. They'd picked up some interesting skills in the meantime though.

"He says we need to go that way." Zeb pointed down the street of the crowded marketplace.

"Sounded like there was a lot more in between in." A NonAwake Sabine commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course there was, he was telling me a few things." Zeb refused to elaborate further.

"Let's just get going, we're late as it is." Kanan sighed.

"I _could_ have just used some of my own credits to get us a ride there…" Ezra grumbled. It was a bit tricky sometimes, but he always managed to keep Blue Time Corporations running in secret. It involved a heck of a lot of middle men and some crazy multitasking skills but Ezra had lifetimes of experience at doing it by now.

"No, I don't even want to know how you _got _those credits in the first place." Hera admonished as he rolled his eyes. Of course he had to keep his business hidden from the crew sometimes, especially the nonlooping Hera. The motherly twilek wasn't particularly good at dealing with knowledge of the loops and the times she knew about BT Corps she always learned about everything else involved for some reason.

They were hurrying down the streets when Zeb suddenly veered away from them, Ezra and Kanan noticing because of their Force sensitivity. The Anchor gave Kanan a small pulse of reassurance as he followed the lasat to let him know he'd be alright.

"So, where are we going?"

"That guy was telling me about the marketplace just a few blocks away when I mentioned that I liked learning languages," Zeb admitted. "I wanted to go and see if I could keep up with all the ones used there. It's supposedly a really diverse place."

"Cool," Ezra nodded. "I need to see if I can pick up a few things anyways, I've been running out of chemicals for my eggbombs…"

"Don't you usually make those with Sabine?" Zeb raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me and her have an agreement. Since that's the first time we ever really bonded, neither of us make them with anyone else unless the other is there. It's kind of our relaxing time. And we also have a pact to not get together with our NonAwake selves, though that really just counts for me since she'll rarely ever have to deal with a NonAwake me." Ezra folded his hands behind his head as he walked.

"You know guys have been getting pretty serious lately." Zeb commented. "How many loops have you been dating?"

"I'm not sure, maybe around sixty by now?" Ezra scratched the back of his head.

Zeb whistled. "Isn't that almost impossible in the loops?"

"No, I actually met a couple who married in the loops without having married in baseline." Ezra grinned at the lasat's surprised face. "You haven't had a fused loop with Equestria yet, but their names are Spike and Rarity. They fit really well together. According to Spike they were dating for around six hundred loops before he proposed to her, and it took a _long_ time until they could actually have the wedding. You know, when it comes to Sabine I'm not entirely sure we _are_ serious," Ezra admitted.

"You're kidding right?" Zeb deadpanned.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>Kanan turned around from the door to Sabine's room when he heard certain sounds coming from there. He hurriedly blocked off the bond, now noticing that Ezra was completely… distracted. Yeah, he'd go with that…<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh come on!" Zeb's nose scrunched up in disgust at the same time he wanted to blush. "Could they NOT do that in the same room <em>_**I**__ sleep in?!" Maybe it was time to make Ezra share Sabine's room instead of continuing to share a room with him…_

* * *

><p><em>Hera yelped in surprise when she walked into a heavy makeout session. "What in the-?!"<em>

_ "Dangit!" Ezra facepalmed. He'd barely joined the crew of the Ghost at this point in the timeline, so now Hera would demand explanations until she some way or another learned about the loops._

_ "Listen Hera, it goes like this…" Sabine sighed wearily having already come to the same conclusion. "Time is broken and keeps repeating over and over again, not everyone always remembers, so far you haven't remembered at all, me and Ezra have been dating for several lifetimes now, and I'd really like to finish what I started." Ezra blushed at the last comment._

_ Hera stared wide eyed at the two before nodding dazedly. "I… I can ask Kanan to explain this right?"_

_ "Yeah he's been Awake the second longest," Ezra stopped short as Hera literally ran away. He shrugged. "Oh well." He squeaked as Sabine continued where they'd left off._

* * *

><p><em>Zeb, Kanan, and Chopper watched as Ezra and Sabine walked down the street, dressed fancily in expensive clothes. There was also extremely expensive food all over said clothes. They were laughing so hard they nearly couldn't walk, and it was only Kanan's assurances from what he could feel through the bond that the lasat and astromech believed they hadn't drunk anything that night.<em>

_ "Did you see their faces?!" Sabine giggled against Ezra's shoulder._

_ "I don't think __**anyone**__ missed seeing that," Ezra laughed._

_ "That was greatness! That poor waiter though, he'll probably get fired for spilling food all over a customer." Sabine tried to tone down her laughter._

_ "I'll just have BT Corps hire him for something, he sure helped liven up what was looking to be our most boring date yet." Ezra chuckled. "Sorry about that by the way, I wanted to try a different approach from our usual thing."_

_ "It's fine, I'm happy you're so invested in us." Sabine pulled him over for searing kiss. By the time she pulled away Ezra was looking dazed and the three watching them were tempted to gag._

_ None of them noticed that the chuckle Ezra gave was slightly malevolent. He waved a hand discreetly behind his back and there were three yelps as a nearby puddle from the recent rains exploded all over the culprits._

_ "How about I take you to a movie?" Ezra asked as they walked away from the splash zone. "Seems like it's sprinkling again."_

_ Sabine snickered. "Riiight… Like this?"_

_ "How about I take you to a __**drive-in**__ movie?"_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we <em>are<em> kind of serious." Ezra admitted as he thought about it. "But I still want to take things carefully."

"Could you guys at least switch to sharing rooms?" Zeb grumbled. "You spend most of the time in her's anyway."

"When Hera finally starts looping." Ezra allowed with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>6.3<strong>

"Ezra, what the heck." Sabine blinked and shook her head at her new sixth sense. "This loop is… weird."

"You're telling me!" Kanan groaned. "I'm the one who has to teach you guys!"

"Good news is that after so many loops 'teaching' me you know what will work and what won't." Ezra shrugged. "Plus I'm technically a full Jedi, I can help you out."

"I'm going to need the help…" Kanan muttered.

"Is it even possible to have the Jedi-Padawan bond between six people?" Zeb asked curiously as he absently levitated a piece of scrap metal.

_"I guess we'll find out!" _Chopper whirled amusedly. _"I'm just curious how an astromech can use the Force."_

"The Force is connected to everything, animate or inanimate." Kanan lectured. "Plus you have a soul from the times you've been organic, which somehow carries through the loops."

"What is going on?!" Hera was in shock.

"Oh hey, she's Awake finally!" Ezra grinned when he felt her lifeforce older than it should be (if only barely), the characteristic of a looper.

"Finally!" Zeb rolled his eyes.

"Don't panic Hera, we can explain everything." Sabine said in a soothing voice and then hugged her. "I'm _so_ happy you're looping now!"

"I don't… what?" She blinked confusedly.

"You know what this means now, right?" Zeb glared at the two (physically) teenagers.

"Yes Zeb, I'll move out of our room." Ezra rolled his eyes. Sabine fistpumped and snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>6.1<strong>

***Ezra had a good idea.**

***Pretty sure Sabine's favorite color is pink, so hence Pink team.**

***Forgot to mention this: the idea for the egg-smokebombs comes from the 2012 TMNT series.**

**6.2**

***Zeb and Sabine now have a running competition over who knows the more languages.**

***Heh heh... You have to remember not only are they 'perpetually teenagers' but they're old as Pit mentally... **

***Okay truthfully I really just have no excuse for this segment.**

**6.3**

***HERA IS AWAKE**

***POOR HERA WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER CRAZY TEAM FOR ETERNITY**

***I believe that Hera would be the most mature even after millenia of looping.**

***Come on, nobody can tell me they haven't considered a crack!loop where the entire crew were Jedi. (Chopper + Force = Awesomeness = RUN FOR YOUR LIFE)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. I am seriously blown away by you guys. I didn't even realize I had so many reviews for a few days after posting until I checked to respond to some. I mean... wow. Just wow. _13_ reviews for the last chapter and two funnily random reviews for chapters 1 and 5. Just for that, I'm going to post this a few days earlier than planned. **

**agui0388, Guest (anonymous 1), ShepardisaBOSS, Story wanderer (Guest), Guest (anonymous 2), majishan, book muncher, Dragonfan47, Guest (anonymous 3), Guest (anonymous 4), Paint the Wolf (Guest), E (Guest), Guest (anonymous 5), and GameBerzerker (Guest) all reiewed! Thank you all SO very much!**

**For some of the guest reviews:**

**Anon 1: ****I sure hope I don't loose my fingers, and so far there's no plans for stopping. ;)**

**Paint: ****First: No such thing as too much ice cream. Second: Sabine's a looper so that automatically tells you she's probably lost a few marbles throughout the millenia. Third: Not just the universe! The _MULTI_VERSE! MWAHAHAHA!**

**E: Eh****, it's more like a collection of slightly connected oneshots. And I'll probably work that idea in somewhere. ;)**

**GameBerzerker: *blushes and squees* Thank you so much! I don't think it's THAT good but if you say so~ The matter of OCs is that this takes place in a _sort of_ strict canon setting... Things happen outside of canon but unless it's someone from another loop visiting there won't be any new faces popping up. Sadly. :( And... IT'S OVER 9,000!**

**[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 7<strong>

**7.1**

"Ezra?"

"Don't ask. Please please _please _don't ask."

"…"

"…"

"…Okay now I _have_ to ask."

"Please don't," He practically begged in time to a samba.

"Why can't we speak without singing in this loop?" Zeb asked confusedly in a mysterious trill.

"I hate this… I hate this so much…" Ezra groaned to the tune of 'dun dun duuun'.

Zeb snickered to the sound of 'ba dum tish'.

* * *

><p><strong>7.2<strong>

Ezra Awoke without any loop memories. Usually when Awakening he would remember all his memories before Awakening, but this time there were none.

It was seriously driving him nuts.

Going for the side of caution, he donned his favorite Jedi cloak and set out for the familiar city he could see on the horizon. Lothal was a planet that was very recognizable, especially if you lived there repeatedly throughout time.

Coming into the city he nearly had a heart attack coming face to face with his own… well, face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The other him said hurriedly, looking behind him.

Ezra relaxed slightly as he realized that his hood covered his looks. Quickly casting multiple appearing modifying charms (starting with his age) he steadied his off balance younger (relatively) self with his arm. Looking back to him his younger self blinked when he looked taller.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully with a different voice.

"Fine, um, oh karrabast!" He watched as the other him looked back at the stormtroopers running around the corner.

Without a second though Ezra pulled his younger self behind him and hid him behind a nearby crate before anyone could see.

The stormtroopers came through asking, but nobody could (more like would) tell them anything. By the time they'd left Ezra had gotten everything together in his mind.

He pulled off his hood to look into the eyes of his other self. "Hi there," He smiled kindly.

He had lightened his skin tone considerably and his face was now more thick set, without his easily recognizable nose. He'd never liked the thing anyways. He sadly had to change his electric blue eyes into a boring hazel, with his hair being put in a much shorter cut and a stringy blackish brown. He was obviously much taller and he had based his body build off of Loki from the Avenger's loop. That guy was awesome.

"Hi." His younger self grinned shyly. "Thanks for helping me out." Judging by the other's voice, it was a while after he'd joined with the crew of the Ghost.

"No problem kid. My name's Michael Pill, you can go ahead and call me Mike. What'd you do to get the attention of the Empire like that?" Michael Pill was a name he'd been given in a crossover where his name wasn't normal and he'd gotten quite fond of it. Fond enough to use it as an alias when one was needed.

"You wouldn't really believe me if I told you. My name's Ezra," He added on, as if an afterthought.

"Try me kid." He chuckled. "Well, actually, don't tell me yet. We need to get away from the rest of the bucketheads." He pointed over his shoulder where the stormtroopers were searching nearby.

"I'm guessing you're not such a fan of the Empire?" Ezra cautioned.

"Is anyone really?" Mike deadpanned. "Now hold on a second, I think I have something…" He reached as if searching in his cloak, but was really reaching into his subspace pocket. "Ah here we go." He pulled out a different cloak that luckily wasn't in the Jedi style.

"Thanks," Ezra slipped it on easily and yanked the hood over his head. Mike pulled on his own hood and they stepped out into the streets, sneaking away from the search zone.

A few minutes after they got away an explosion ripped through the air.

"Ah, it all makes sense now." Mike looked back at his younger self with a smirk.

"I uh… It wasn't me?"

"Uh huh." He droned dryly. "Now, where were you headed in such a hurry? And yes I noticed you were running in the opposite direction of the big boom."

"Meeting up with some friends of mine." Ezra shrugged, not admitting but not denying it either.

"Mmhmm." Mike hummed. "Lead on my little friend." He waved a hand in front of them jokingly.

"Wait, why?" Ezra looked at him suspiciously.

"I have nothing better to do than stick it to the Empire, you're obviously a rebel of some sort, you seem to be doing a decent enough job, I don't even live here, I'm passing through, oh and do you think I can't recognize a padawan when I see one?" He shifted his cloak so that Ezra saw the lightsaber hilt on his waist without anyone else happening to see it.

Mike watched amusedly as Ezra gaped at him.

"You're a-"

"Yes, though I don't think you should be saying it. Wait… that's hypocritical, never mind. Go ahead." Ezra couldn't hold in a snort.

"You're definitely different."

"Kid, you have _no_ idea." Mike couldn't hold back a snicker. "Go on back to your master and talk to him, I did mean it when I said I wanted to stick it to the Empire. And I really don't have anything better to be doing."

"Alright, I guess…" Ezra shook his head and started off through the streets, quickly disappearing among the throng of people.

"This loop's gonna be interesting…" 'Mike' mused as he let his eyes flash their original color.

Oh yeah, he looked badass.

* * *

><p><strong>7.3<strong>

Zeb blinked as he Awoke. Then cursed heavily.

"I _hate_ looping in as a human!" He slipped into several other languages. Once he managed to curb his frustration he took a look at his loop memories.

'Garazeel Redfox' was his name this loop, and looking at his 'magic' he was slightly relieved to know that he was more or less an animalistic human. He used 'Iron Dragonslayer Magic' and was in a magic guild.

Seeing what he had just been asked to do a few minutes prior to Awakening, Zeb cursed again and started planning.

* * *

><p>"Hihihihihihihi!" Zeb yelped rather loudly as he was tackled energetically. "I'm Lucy I'm an Anchor and you might not know what that is but if you do that means you're a guest looper and hiiiiii!"<p>

"You're a looper?!" He sputtered as the busty blonde who had just glomped him jumped back with a manic grin.

"Yup! Lucy Heartfilia, Anchor of the Fiore loop! Nice to meet you! You're replacing a friend of mine, his name's Gajeel!" She nodded.

"Lucy is an example of what happens to Anchors who are looping too long before others start looping." A man with orange hair rolled his eyes fondly at her. "I'm Loke, Gajeel usually joins our team. When he Awakes he usually pulls something similar to what you've done." He pointed behind them at the ruins of the guild, which Zeb wouldn't even bother with using their name.

"Blowing up the headquarters of power hungry jerks is something I do all the time in my loop." Zeb smirked slightly. "Name's Zeb, though the loop put me as Garazeel. Weirdest friggin' name, I swear the loops never give me a normal one…"

"Zeb? That's short for something, right?" Loke motioned for them to start walking down the road, Lucy leading with a skip.

"Garazeb Ourellios." He nodded. "I'm not human in my home loop, hate having to loop in as one."

Loke laughed slightly. "Most don't. I'm not human myself, Celestial Spirits have more of an ethereal presence than humans so the many times I've been turned into one have gone kind of strangely."

"I bet. What happens in this loop?" He asked, wanting to know what he was getting into.

"Well, a lot of things to be honest. All of them centered around fighting and our guild, Fairy Tail. It's nothing like Phantom Lord," He assured at Zeb's face. "Fairy Tail isn't really a guild, it's a family."

"Sounds like my crew," Zeb chuckled.

"Well then you'll fit right in!" Lucy chirped from in front of them.

"Great." He droned sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>7.4<strong>

"I don't know," Hera looked at her ship in trepidation. "I like my ship the way it is."

"And I know that, I just really_ really _want to try this out." Ezra lifted up a glass vial holding an Allspark shard. "If things don't go well you can just go on vacation and pretend that it never happened next loop." Oddly enough it was only the two of them Awake this loop.

"Okay… and if they do?"

"I can download his or her memories and repeat the process the next loop or whenever you want. I'll eventually be able to make an Intelligent Device out of their spark and then they'll be connected to your soul, causing him or her to loop in with you."

"You've really planned this out haven't you?" She asked amusedly at his eager expression.

"I already used it on a NonAwake Chopper." Her eyes widened. "Let's just say that awesomeness ensued."

"Go for it, I guess…" She trailed off as he cheered excitedly. She watched as he practically yanked the vial open and chunked the piece of super powered metal at her precious ship.

She started to regret it when the shard sucked itself in the direction of the ship as if magnetized, making a strange laser-like sound when it impacted. She held a hand to her mouth in worry as her ship began to rattle and shake crazily.

"Don't worry, it's supposed to do this!" Ezra yelled over the sound of metal clattering.

With a commendable imitation of an explosion of metal her ship expanded, parts shifting and moving in all directions. She squeaked in surprise when a ginormous (even for a Cybertronian) bot knelt down in front of them.

"Do you squishies understand the concept of a time loop?" He asked, deep voice vibrating their bones.

"Oh _come on!_" Ezra threw the vial down with a whine. The twilek and Cybertronian watched as he stalked off grumbling to himself about something.

"Was it something I said?" The bot asked.

Hera just shook her head. "He's the Anchor. This loop he wanted to experiment with my ship with some fragment thing…" She motioned to the bot.

"Ah, that makes sense." The bot chuckled. "Name's Starscream, started out bad in my loop but not anymore because of the loops. I'm usually a fighter jet too…" He looked over his frame curiously.

"A fighter jet? Would that by chance be similar to a Tie Fighter?"

"Tie Fighter? Aw fraggit, not this loop…"

"What?" She asked, slightly offended.

"Sorry, the other times I Awoke here I was a Sith." Starscream explained. "The first time it was fun because I hadn't exactly become a good guy yet, but after that it was just annoying."

"I don't blame you, the few times Ezra and Kanan have looped as Sith they were pretty scarred." She nodded sympathetically.

* * *

><p><strong>7.5<strong>

Erza's smirk of satisfaction got a lot of exercise as she watched her friends Awake over the course of a certain loop.

'Zeeba's' curses had been the most inventive obviously, but 'Hara's' had been the funniest. 'Sable' had been entirely too amused at the situation and 'Kallan' (called 'Kally') had just rolled her eyes. Once they were all Awake they gathered together to discuss the loop.

"You know, you don't ever really notice how rarer women are until all the men turn into them and vice versa." Hara commented amusedly.

"I noticed that my first genderbent loop." Erza snickered at Zeeba's expression, which was coming off as constipated.

"How do you _stand_ this?!" She hissed angrily, ears flattening to her head.

"Once you're an alicorn in a loop full of colorful ponies, nothing catches you off guard." Kallan droned in a deadpan.

"Try some of the backstories I've Awoken with!" Sable snorted. "Sob stories all of them, but still pretty mentally scarring."

"I think we all deal with that particular trouble," Kallan said.

"Not as bad as her, I mean, him." Erza spoke up. "I've seen a few of those backstories the loops have given him. They're not pretty."

"Can we get onto the topic of the _really screwed up loop_ we're in right now?" The lasat growled angrily as they ignored her.

"I've had some really bad ones too," Hara contributed. "Being a twilek, if you get what I mean."

"Yowch, that's rough." Sable flinched sympathetically.

"Why are you all ignoring me?" Zeeba grumbled to herself.

"I think it's the gender switch, change in hormones and all." Erza told her quietly. "Coincidentally, are ALL female lasat grumpy or is that just you this loop?"

"I hate you all…" She growled.

* * *

><p><strong>7.1<strong>

***The loops are funny sometimes.**

***I think Ezra hates these types of loops...**

**7.2**

***Looping Ezra meets NonAwake Ezra... **

**7.3**

***Tiny sort-of tie-in with my old looping story Looping Fairies, about the manga/anime Fairy Tail... Lol I feel bad about what I did to poor Lucy in there. It's a little old and was from early on when I was first trying to write humor but I had some pretty good comments. It's currently completed as I feel like I didn't want to add anything more to it.**

***Also - GARAZEEL. IRON DRAGONSLAYER ZEB. YEEEEEESSSSHHHHH.**

**7.4**

***Ezra is thorough in his planning. ****Ezra also likes the Cybertronian loop. But he wasn't expecting Starscream to all of a sudden loop in.**

***I imagine Hera and Starscream spent the rest of the loop arguing over who would actually 'pilot'.**

**7.5**

***Here's that genderbend Paint. ;3**

***Had fun with the names. Also, Kanan went to Equestria REALLY REALLY early in his looper lifetime... It kind of left a mark.**

* * *

><p><strong>This set was pretty entertaining. ;) Also, guys, I LOVE to hear ideas from you! I really, REALLY do! I might not write them or they'll show up WAAAY later (remember I had 15 chapters prewritten) but I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! :D<strong>

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
